


gushing gold

by boy_thighs



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ghosts, M/M, Rating May Change, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy_thighs/pseuds/boy_thighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely boy befriends a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed

The force that hits him is not quite unlike being hit with a brick out of nowhere, and the sheer, utter surprise of feeling anything so strongly shocks Haru out of his slumber.

Someone’s in his well.

He gives a deep sigh, relishing in opening his mouth and pushing a puff of air outwards. He cracks his eyes open. He’s confused and a little irritated. He doesn't want to be bothered by anyone that isn't his grandmother; the kid’s panicked cries are too loud.

He tries to go back to sleep, but he can feel the boy’s clammy hands trying to cling to the smooth stonewell; hear his weak cries and his desperate kicks.

‘Why’d you push him in?’ comes a high-pitched, near hysterical voice that Haru places as a young girl’s.

‘I-I didn't know he couldn't swim,’ comes a similarly nervous voice.

The boy’s cries seem to have muted now, and as the kids peering into the well realise that they go pale.

Haru can hear them run away. He can also hear the boy’s heart still beating, its deep thudding resonating with Haru’s empty chest.

Haru sighs, and lowers the bucket.

  
\- - -

  
‘I’m hungry,’ is the first thing that comes out of Haru’s mouth.

His grandmother gives him a reproachful look as she wraps a red towel around the small shivering boy in front of them.

‘Priorities, Haru,’ she scolds. ‘Go and get some clothes for the poor boy to change into.’

She watches him until she can see Haru disappear up the stairs before turning her attention to the boy in front of her.

‘Are you alright dear?’ she asks worriedly. ‘What’s your name?’

The boy nods hesitantly, and looks around the empty house before answering.

‘...I’m Makoto,’ he says quietly.

The old woman smiles.

‘That’s a lovely name. I’m Nanase Kei, but you can call me Grandma, okay?’

She stops for a second, wondering how to phrase her next question gently.

‘May I ask how you got in my well?’

Makoto flushes and grabs his hands nervously.

‘You don’t have to-’

‘He got pushed in by his friends,’ says Haru, materialising out of nowhere and eliciting a surprised yelp from Makoto and another sigh from his grandmother. Haru places the stack of folded clothes down and starts to walk away before Makoto begins to speak.

‘I-it wasn't their fault,’ he says slowly, kneading his hands into his thighs.

‘It was an accident,’ he continues softly.

It’s only until that sentence that Haru’s eyes focus on him with a glint of steel. But before he can say anything, Makoto beings to speak again.

‘Thank you.’

‘That’s alright dear, there’s-’

‘Ah, um n-no I mean thank you too but …’

He takes in a deep breath.

‘I don’t know your name but...’ he says, stilling slightly and nods his head to Haru in front of him, whose eyes are still shining with an indescribable emotion.

‘No problem,’ he says quietly.

 

\- - -

  
He tosses and turns, but while the water around him feels as encompassing as always, it’s murkier, and somewhat _heavy_. Breathing takes considerable thought, and Haru watches his chest slowly rise.

‘Still can’t go to sleep?’ his grandma asks, a little worried.

‘Mn,’ he grunts. Frustrated, he submerges himself again. His grandmother waits patiently, until four minutes later he emerges.

‘...I can’t do it.’

His grandmother sighs, resting her elbows on the rim of the well.

‘That’s a little odd. Do you feel like you have to be awake now?’

Haru presses his mouth into a firm line. He knows what she’s hinting at.

‘No,’ he says, more out of annoyance than real knowledge.

He’s always been able to fall asleep in the water for days, only waking up a few times a month. However, the water  _isn't_  accepting him now. The knowledge somewhat irritates him, but he’s even more annoyed by the fact that he’ll have to stay awake. He wonders what he’s going to do.

He climbs out of the well, dripping wet. His grandmother walks inside the house and he follows, patiently waiting for her to fetch him a towel.

‘Here you go,’ she says, ruffling his hair with a yellow towel.

He dries his hair and looks up hopefully. His grandmother notices and gives a chuckle.

‘Okay, okay. Haru, sit down and I’ll make us some tea. Goodness knows you haven’t had some for quite some time.’

She bustles off while Haru draws a chair out to sit down.

‘Don’t forget the mackerel!’ he shouts after her.

‘Tea first!’ she replies.

Haru scoffs and rests his head on the table, looking outside of the window. It looks like it’s going to rain soon, the rain clouds seem ominous, covering the sky with an angry grey colour. He closes his eyes and breathes in - he hasn't eaten anything in ages. Not _eaten_ eaten.

The ring of the doorbell resounds through the room, dragging Haru out of his thoughts.

‘In a second,’ comes his grandmothers’ surprised answer. Were they expecting guests?

He walks up to the corridor quietly, stopping just before the door so he can see his grandmother open the door and see who’s there.

‘Hello?’ he hears his grandmother say.

‘Makoto!’ is her next cry. ‘How nice to see you! Please come in - are you doing alright?’

 _‘Makoto?’_ thinks Haru mutely. The name doesn't remind him of anyone until he pokes his head around the door and catches sight of the boy. Brown hair, green eyes, dressed in a white top and dark green trousers.

_Like a turnip._

The last jigsaw falls into place when Makoto catches sight of Haru’s protruding head and his eyes widen.

Oh.

The boy in the well.

Makoto _squeaks_.

‘I-I can’t come in! I’ve got to go! Um, h-here!’

And with that he runs off at a speed that leaves Haru convinced he’s going to trip over any minute - and sure enough he sees him fumble at the end of the stairs. He looks away from the door and at his grandma, who he notes is holding an apple green bag.

‘What’s in there?’ he asks.

‘Don’t ‘what’s in there’ me! Did you just scare him off?’

‘No.’

He steps forward and swiftly tugs the box from his grandma’s hands.

‘Makoto just gave it to us.’ she informs him.

He starts opening it - she doesn’t even need to guess from the sparkle in Haru’s eyes - and she supposes the distinct smell.

‘Mackerel?’ she asks with delight.

Haru looks up, eyes positively glittering.

She grabs the bag from his hands and his face turns back into a frown. She walks into the kitchen and opens the left cupboard, looking for something Haru can’t see - his body is too short.

‘Here Haru,’ she hands him a box full of plasters and tissues. ‘Go help him first - no really, you saw him fall, that must have hurt.’

Haru pinches his eyebrows together.

‘Don’t give me that look, go help the poor boy! You can have some mackerel when you get back.’

And with that she ushers him out of the door, and onto the street. He feels the wind curl against his bare shoulders; even he can tell it’s cold. He starts to walk, and then realises how stupid that feels, and starts floating again. He ambles past old lady Tamura who has left her husband in charge of the front of their shop and gone to feed the cats that hang around.

 _‘She shouldn't be out now,’_  Haru thinks with a frown. The afternoons have steadily been getting chiller as they do when autumn comes around. She might get a cold.

He carries on, and catches sight of a green puff of hair down another set of stairs. A well-timed yelp confirms that yes, that probably is Makoto. He starts to walk down the stairs now, and sees that Makoto is on the floor, rubbing his knee hesitantly. There are three orange bags next to him, one had toppled over and spilt what Haru identifies as rice. He must have bought something from old lady Tamura’s shop.

‘Are you okay?’ says Haru bluntly.

The time it takes for Makoto’s face to swivel around and drop is almost comical and Haru would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that he could see the boy was trying to hold back tears.

‘I-I’m fine,’ he says, but doesn't move his hand from his knee.

‘You’re not,’ he states.

Haru sighs and moves to pick up the bags of rice off the floor, and places them into their own bags. He hesitates for a moment before kneeling down next to Makoto, and yanking his hand off his knee.

Makoto’s gone still now, so Haru quickly opens his box and takes a tissue out. His knee has turned into a red welt, with a little blood smeared from Makoto rubbing it. Haru feels a little pleased that he’ll actually have to use his plasters.

He presses the tissue against his knee, wiping it slowly.

Makoto still hasn't moved.

‘Grandma was worried.’ Haru’s surprised by how soft his voice sounds.

He sticks the plaster on carefully, and then stands up.

‘Do you need help?’ he asks, but starts to pick up two bags anyway.

This seems to snap Makoto out of his daze.

‘Oh, um… thank you,’ he says weakly, picking up the remaining bag.

Thunder rumbles and Makoto squeaks again. He’s not really a turnip, Haru thinks. More like a mouse. Or a turnip-mouse.

Rain starts to plinker down slowly before it turns out into a full-frontal attack, and Makoto runs with Haru running after him - _floating_ after him because who cares, he’s not going to turn around and _look_ at him, not in this downpour.

They finally arrive at what Haru assumes to be Makoto’s home, and they huddle under the door canopy. Dropping the bags to the floor, Makoto sneezes and shakes his head, droplets flying everywhere. Like a dog, Haru muses. A turnip-mouse-dog. This was turning into a very weird animal.

‘I’m sorry,’ mumbles Makoto. He pulls out a small key from his bag and unlocks the door.

Haru says nothing and places his bags in the corridor inside.

‘Bye.’

‘W-wait, you can’t go outside like that! At least take an umbrella!’ Makoto runs off inside to search for one, and Haru doesn't quite know how to tell him he doesn't really _need_ an umbrella.

‘Here.’ Makoto hands him a small green umbrella, huffing slightly. ‘Thank you. For helping me.’

Haru nods, and walks out. He opens the umbrella and as the green spreads open above him, he notices two lumps on the top.

It’s a frog.

He walks home, the sound of rain filling his ears, and all he can think about is the mackerel that’s waiting for him at home.

 

 

\- - -

 

His grandma asks him, later on while they’re sitting around the table eating, about the umbrella. Haru tells her bits of what happened, more interested in the mackerel in front of him.

‘That was nice of him.’

Haru nods, and his grandma slides down her chair a little, drinking her tea. He looks at her intently, watching the wisps of heat swirl around the top of the mug and then finally disappear when she inhales.

‘Are you going to tell him?’

There’s no need to say anything. She knows.

Haru goes back to eating his mackerel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure about this to be honest. I'm a bit of a slow writer and I haven't written in a while. I hope everyone understands what's going on? 
> 
> I've had the idea of a ghost Haru in my head for a good while now, and I do want to practice writing some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto sees something he's not supposed to.

When Makoto steps inside his house, he has to steady himself by the stairs. It’s much warmer in here, and he feels a pang of worry for the boy who just helped him - Haru was it? He thinks that’s what he’d heard his grandmother call him. The rain had steadily increased in the past minute and he hopes Haru has made it home in time to not get too soaked. Although he had given him his umbrella, it was still windy. The air outside was carrying the droplets around with dizzying speed - Haru would still get drenched.  
  
That and... there was something else he was worried about.  
  
Slowly, he climbs up where there is a small window nestled near the middle of the stairs. He clenches the cream curtains, the material rough in his small fingers. He opens it and peeks through - he can see Haru’s small house a little further down the street illuminated in a warm orange glow by the lantern that’s held outside. There is a small figure he realises is Haru, who he sees is folding the green umbrella he had lent him.  
  
His eyes slide naturally to the forest on his left and that’s where his grip tightens on the curtains. Amidst the dark green trees, he can see bluish-white orbs bobbing up and down in a hypnotizing spiel, dropping to the forest floor and floating back up to the trees. They remind Makoto of a swinging well bucket, and that thought leaves him feeling uneasy. He stares at them for too long; he can now see a flicker of human faces in the flames. His stomach jumps and he averts his gaze back to Haru’s house.  
  
There’s a lone orange umbrella standing upright in the middle of the road.  
  
His gut twists, and a dark feeling of fear pools at his heart and he's sure, he _knows_ that this is another one of those things he's not supposed to see. He grips the curtains and pulls them shut, but not before he sees the umbrella turn around, the eye in the middle widening and the tongue curling as it sees  Makoto.  
  
He runs down the stairs quickly, clutching at his shirt. The heavy thumps alert his parents to his supposed arrival and he can hear them speak.  
  
‘Makoto? Have you come back already?’  
  
He looks up to see his mother walking towards him looking surprised.  
  
‘Hello,’ he smiles weakly.  
  
‘Oh you didn't miss the downpour,’ she sighs worriedly. ‘Dad's already gone to run a bath for you okay?’  
  
She moves to pick up the orange bags behind him, and he rushes up the stairs thankful that the sheen of sweat that covers his skin can be easily mistaken for raindrops. He mumbles another hello to his dad and he rushes past the corridor and enters the bathroom. The steam from the bath warms his skin and he peels his wet clothes off before getting in.  
  
He lets out a warm sigh, but doesn't relax quite yet, still thinking about the ghost umbrella he saw. It wasn't going to follow him, was it? No. As many times as he had seen … creatures hanging around, they hadn't approached him.  
  
It was different, before he had moved to Iwatobi. In his old town, the creatures around him had noticed he could see them and would try to talk to him consistently. He wanted to trust them, there had to have been  _some_ nice ghosts but something in their nature was malicious. Or maybe he’d just met tricksters, spirits who’d trip him up, scare him when he was around friends leaving him with a jumpy temperament.  
  
It didn't help that no one else could see them; he’d been surprised when he’d first told his parents about the old man who always stood still at the end of the road with a patched umbrella and they’d shook their heads and said they couldn't see anyone. He’d assumed that oh, _is something only kids could see then?_ And made the mistake of telling his friends. No one else could see them, and at first they’d laughed, passing it off as a joke. Once they realised he wasn't joking, they’d slowly grown apart, unsettled by his one-sided conversations, his inclination to jump for no reason. Being around  Makoto made them feel tense, on edge all the time. Slowly, over the course of a year, he’d found himself alone.  
  
He cried a lot those first nights, realising there was something inherently wrong with him, no one he knew dealt with this, no one. And there wasn't anyone to talk to either. His parents, not really knowing what was wrong but still noticing his listless demeanor and his lack of friends, decided it would be best to move to a small town to start again.  
  
Upon being told about the move Makoto felt conflicted. Relief was one feeling he was bombarded with; he wouldn't have to deal with the people around him who all thought, all _knew_ he was odd, yet he was also struck with fear. He cried even more thinking that even with his ability to see creatures he still wouldn't be able to make friends in his new town. He wasn't wrong per se, but his quiet, withdrawn personality made him a target for jabbing remarks, to the point where even in the garden near the well he couldn't stand up for himself and-  
  
-well.  
  
He should probably stop thinking about this.  
  
Looking down at his wrinkled hands in alarm, he climbs out of the bath and covers himself with a towel before he can start shivering. He pulls the plug and dries his feet before walking into his bedroom to turn the heater on, which sends a blast of warmth around the room leaving the papers on his desk fluttering.  
  
After finding his pyjamas, he climbs into bed, tired and anxious from all that's gone on in one day. He thinks about his friends and he thinks about Haru who helped him. He remembers when he’d fallen down the stairs and he’d helped him. When he'd reached to pick up the bags Makoto had thought he was going to take them and run, but he’d just stood there, asking if he needed help.  
  
He feels ashamed now about thinking such a thing when that was the second time he’d helped him. _Next time,_ he promises, drifting off, _I’ll help him._  
  
And so he falls asleep to the hum of the heater and the quiet chafing of a paper umbrella.

 

\- - -

  
  
The next morning, although a Saturday, passes uneventfully. Despite his mother’s reminders of  _go outside and play_ and _stop holing yourself in_ _your room_  , Makoto stubbornly stays inside playing on Deep Sea Crossing, right until his battery gives out and he spends a good while moping and rolling around on the bed in frustration.  
  
Sighing with resignation, he opens the window and looks outside. It's still noon, and not cold. Maybe he should go outside like his mother told him to, even for a walk. He looks across the street, his eyes lingering on Haru’s house, wondering if he was in. He should thank him again, properly. And his grandmother too. He can see her from here, sitting on the porch outside reading. It’s the hair that gives her away, fluffy and bright white, like clouds.  
  
‘-ow.’  
  
He looks down at the sudden noise and notices a small white cat at the front of his house. It sits patiently still, and Makoto quickly runs down the stairs and slips on flip flops, holding his breath – will he get there in time? He sees it still sitting outside and moves over cautiously, worried that any movement might startle it.  
  
When the cat leans into his nervous hand Makoto smiles, feeling the unbridled joy of being able to pet a cat. Its fur is soft and he can feel the warmth from its body when he strokes it.  
  
‘Meow,’  
  
Makoto hums in response when it starts to purr happily and he can feel the rumbles in its chest.  
  
‘You’re so fluffy and cute,’ he coos. ‘You? Yes you are!’  
  
The cat rubs itself one last time before walking off down the stairs, its paws petting the stone pathway lightly. Makoto smiles before walking down the stairs in suit. He watches it walk all the way down until it disappears between the alley way of a house. It's only now he notices the area is quiet, with only the sounds of the seas waves and rustling of trees gracing his ears. Their branches bend over, shaking their mottled orange leaves with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
He can’t see any blue flames, so he continues walking down the stairs.  
  
He’s closer to the sea now, and the brittle smell of salt and fish hits him at the end of the path. Sitting down on the nearby bench that’s still warm from the sun, he closes his eyes. Iwatobi is nice. Quiet. He thinks of his parents, who despite him not saying anything, picked up on the clues and moved him away. It makes him feel … happy. He had a chance, not to mess up and make friends with people in his class. He can do this.  
  
Amongst the sounds of waves and trees he hears the quiet purring of a cat which catches his attention. Looking around, he notes it’s coming up the stairs so he starts walking up them too, wondering if the white cat came back. What he is greeted with, is a mop of dark blue hair and a white puff ball of fur.  
  
He recognises him, it’s Haru. He’s bent over on his porch, petting a white, tortoiseshell cat who is wagging its tail around contentedly.  
  
Makoto pauses.  
  
It’s not a cat.  
  
He stares, unblinking at the scene.  
  
He’s not imagining things, is he? He can see it. The cat isn't human, despite it’s appearance. He can clearly see its two tails swaying about. But … but Haru can see it too. Not only see it , but touch it.  
  
He feels his heart jump in his chest as Haru looks up at him, his eyes quite blue, as if he’s watched the sea for too long and absorbed some of it’s bitterness along with it’s colour.  
  
He knows this is another one of these things he’s not supposed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This took a long time to churn out ... and it's mostly just exposition gomen. I've been busy with EPQ and generally trying to keep up-to-date with A-levels. It took an admittedly longer time to finish because I decided to skip forward a few chapters and write their first kiss before instead of this chapter. woops.
> 
> Yokai time! The two yokai mentioned in this chapter are Tsurube-bi and Karakasa-kozō. The flaming, bobbing blue blobs of fire are Tsurube-bi, and do little else than... bob up and down. The Karakasa-kozō is a Chinese-styled paper umbrella yokai with one eye and a really long tongue. Compared to other yokai, they're kind of seen as more 'mythical' as there haven't been any sightings of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The catfish rise to the top of the river, their skin and scales glowing with a luminescent orange shine. They start swimming up the river against the current, dipping down towards the bottom of river and up to the top again. Small bubbles float up and burst with a small ‘pop’. They light up the black river and Haru softly exhales as he watches them.
> 
> There’s nothing but an audible gasp next to him, and he turns to look at Makoto.
> 
> ‘Do you like it?’ he asks quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

Haru doesn’t move around a lot, but the few times he goes out for a walk or sits on the porch to pet a cat he’s sensed someone watching him. He’s caught sight of him a few times, but Makoto doesn’t realise he’s been noticed. Haru doesn’t know whether he should call out to him - Makoto looks like he’s waiting for something, but he doesn’t know what.

‘Stop following me,’ he says one day, when he’s had enough of being followed around secretly.

There’s no movement to begin with until he hears the slip of rubber on gravel and sees Makoto step outside the house’s alleyway. He doesn’t say anything and Makoto looks thoroughly abashed. When he makes to walk again and doesn’t hear Makoto following he stops to turn around and face him.

‘Aren’t you going to come out?’

Slowly, Makoto walks out towards him, looking uncharacteristically happy for someone who's been caught.

‘S-sorry,’ he says, but he makes no move to explain why he’s being doing this for the past few days or why there’s a smile on his face.

‘Why do you keep watching me?’

Makoto looks faintly surprised but his mouth splits into another wide grin soon after.

‘Because I saw you - I mean you, the cat right?’ he gushes out.

Haru has no idea what he’s on about.

‘No,’ he replies. ‘What are you talking about?’

Makoto reigns in his excitement for a moment before he starts speaking slowly.

‘I saw you. Um, on Saturday - you, you were petting the white cat.’

‘Yes?’ he replies, unsure of what’s being asked of him.

‘So?’

 _So what?_ Haru wants to ask. Why is Makoto so obsessed with him and the cat?

‘So do … do you want to be friends?’ Makoto bursts out, and here is the sentence Haru can see he’s been holding back since he started following him around.

‘Why? Because I like cats?’

‘Well sort-’

‘No,’ Haru replies and starts walking off. Makoto jogs after him but Haru shows no sign of stopping his pace.

‘Why-why not?’ he asks, stricken, and his voice rises higher from trying to keep up with Haru.

 _Why yes?_ Haru doesn't need any friends, he has his grandma. Friends were just troublesome.

‘You have your own friends - go and hang out with them.’

‘No! _’_ Makoto yells desperate, ‘It- it has to be you,’ and he stops here, possibly realising that yelling at a potential future-friend wasn't likely to make them happy.

It isn't that though, and Haru notices that Makoto’s gaze has shifted from looking at him to looking behind him. He tilts his head around and he can see it, the worn-out orange of a paper umbrella that has frozen still in the middle of the road. Its eye blinks slowly, and it rolls its tongue around leisurely.

His eyes widen a little, and it’s a gesture that Makoto doesn't miss.

‘You-’ he grabs Haru’s arm tightly, and looks at his eyes directly.

‘You can see it, right?’

Haru doesn’t say anything, still staring at Makoto who is desperately looking up at him. Makoto’s hands tremble but he holds on, and he chews his lips out of nervousness.

‘Yeah,’ he finally sighs and turns around to walk towards the forest.

‘But then-’ Makoto starts to speak but is cut short as he shouts in shock.

Haru turns around quick enough to see the umbrella’s tongue poking Makoto’s back while Makoto himself has a face mixed with disgust and shock.

‘Hey!’ shouts Haru stepping in front of Makoto firmly, and the umbrella hops away cackling.

He glares at it until he can see it slip away in between the small alleyways of neighbouring houses.

His eyes narrow - he hasn’t seen that particular yokai around, but it might have shown up more recently while he’s been asleep. Haru sighs inwardly. At least it was just a trickster. He had heard of other similar-looking yokai who were much more dangerous, ones were being licked would be the least alarming thing that could befall you.

‘Are you okay-’ Haru begins to ask, but he’s only now aware of the pressure of small, trembling fingers sinking into his shoulders.

He tries to shift his head around to the side but can only see the top of Makoto’s head as he has his face buried into Haru’s back.

‘I-,’ Haru grumbles, but let’s the sentence die in his mouth. 

He shifts out of Makoto’s grasp with little trouble, but Makoto doesn’t raise his head. Haru looks at him in exasperation, and then down at himself. Seeing his red vest, he grabs the end of it with his hands and tries to wipe Makoto’s back with it. Thankfully there’s not much saliva, and he can hear Makoto’s trembling quieten down.

‘You should go home,’ he says and tries to pat Makoto’s shoulder in what he hopes is a reassuring manner.

And with that he turns around and leaves Makoto alone.

 

\---

 

After being left alone, Makoto just stares glumly at Haru’s receding back. He wants to follow him but he can feel the spit he was caked in drying so he sprints up the stairs to his house and makes a beeline for his bathroom instead, taking his clothes off. He climbs in just as he twists the tap on, and shivers as he lies against the cold acrylic tub. The bath creaks as he shifts down and he waits until the waters reached knee level before he begins furiously scrubbing his back with soap.

When he’s finished he purposefully chooses to wear a slightly thicker shirt, one with knitted arms that go all the way down to his wrists and trousers fit comfortably over his socks.

He spends a good while lying down on his bed thinking about what happened this morning before he hears his dad quietly click the door open.

‘Hey Makoto,’ he says smiling.

Makoto lifts his head a little and smiles back before letting it drop back down with a ‘floof’ onto his pillow.

‘Do you want to come with me to the library? We need to get our library cards made so we can take out some books.’

HIs father looks at him expectantly as Makoto shoots up.

‘Can I take out some books?’ he asks quickly.

‘Sure, as long as there aren’t too many.’

Rushing down the stairs, Makoto makes sure his boots are zipped up before he waits patiently next to the door.

‘Slow down!’ his father says, and Makoto can hear the thumps on the stair coming closer.

‘Right,’ he puffs, putting his shoes on. ‘You ready?’

‘Mhm,’ replies Makoto, opening the door.

‘Aren’t you a little hot in that?’ his father nods to Makoto’s coat. ‘You’ve already got a pretty warm jumper underneath.’

‘I’m okay,’ replies Makoto, and they start walking to the library. It’s cold, but bearable and Makoto can hear the crunch of ice when he walks across the grass they pass in the car park.

Inside it’s a lot warmer, and Makoto can feel the heat hit him as soon as he walks in. His father walks towards the library counter to talk to a bespectacled man, leaving Makoto to himself. He makes his way over to the children’s section, and focuses on the picture books, ignoring the other children who have already sat down with their own books. Flicking through a few books, he picks some with sea animals on the front and when he’s found as many as he can carry, he spots and empty bean bag and heads for it.

The bean bag is bigger than him and he sinks down into it. It’s been washed recently from the smell of detergent and Makoto tries not to think of a reason why. Sighing, he picks up his first book from the pile and starts to read it. The story is about a mermaid, but he pays more attention to the foam drawn in the waves and the coral twisted on the seafloor than the story.

He’s drawn out of his focus when another child jumps on the bean bag with him, sending him jumping up as well.

‘Hey!’ the boy shouts, before the glasses librarian gives him a pointed look. He giggles, before speaking in a mock half-shout half-whisper.

‘I love that book! What do you think of it? Do you like it?’

He’s a short boy with tufts of curly blond hair that fill Makoto’s vision at the moment.

Makoto mumbles to begin with, his heart still beating rapidly from the surprise. ‘I didn’t…’ he starts.

‘Do you like the part where she dances with the prince? It’s so _romantic_ ,’ he says, flumping back down onto the bean bag where he’s side-to-side with Makoto.

‘Oh… I haven't got that far,’ replies Makoto, still wary. ‘I... well - I’m kinda just looking at the pictures.’

The boy in front of him stares at him with his mouth open.

‘Can you read?’ he asks, curiously.

‘I can!’ Makoto rushes. ‘I- I can, I just like looking at the pictures first.’

The boy grins and then sits up again. ’I know what you mean! The pictures are reaaaally pretty! Like, there’s so much blue everywhere!’

‘I really like the sea,’ Makoto says quietly.

‘Ooh, I know what I should do - oh wait, I should tell you my name first! I’m Nagisa,’ he smiles.

‘Makoto,’ he replies.

‘Okay Makoto, I’m gonna tell you all about what happens in the book! You see, there’s this mermaid who lives under the sea and she really _really_ likes the land…’

Nagisa starts telling him the whole story and Makoto sits there listening attentively, only thumbing the pages of the book twice. His storytelling is exaggerated with his arms flailing at his sides when he reaches the climax of the story. The librarian makes a shushing gesture again but Nagisa isn't deterred, and finishes the story.

‘How was that?’ he asks.

‘That was great!’ beams Makoto. ‘I’m so happy she married the prince in the end.’

‘I know right! She almost didn't.’

Out of the corner of his eye, Makoto can see his father waving at him.

Nagisa follows his line of sight and jumps up from the bean bag.

‘That’s your dad, right? Mine’s over there too! Let’s go and take the book out!’

And with that he runs off with Makoto following after him.

‘Dad! Hey dad! Makoto wants to take this book out!’ Nagisa exclaims waving the book above his head as he clambers up the chair next to the counter.

‘Nagisa, you have to be quiet in the library!’ The man speaks in an exasperated voice, and Makoto wonders how many times that phrase has been said.

‘Sorry!’ he whispers. ‘I got excited. Can we take out a book please?’

Makoto hands the book over, and leans into his own dad slightly. His dad smiles but looks a little surprised.

‘Is this your son?’ the librarian asks Makoto’s dad, nodding at Makoto while taking the scanner out.

‘This is Makoto,’ Nagisa replies before Makoto can even begin to speak, and the librarian looks to Makoto’s dad for confirmation.

‘Yeah, this is him,’ replies his dad.

‘Hello,’ Makoto says quietly with a smile.

Looking at his name-tag, Makoto sees the name Rei Ryugazak glazed over it. Rei seems exactly like what Makoto would expect a librarian to look like, neat clothes, checkered waistcoat, and red glasses that frame his face.

‘This kid over here’s my son,’ Rei says, using his free hand to move Nagisa's hair out of his face.

He looks at the book before handing it over.

‘The Little Mermaid, huh? Nagisa really like this one.’

‘He read it to me,’ Makoto says shyly.

Rei gives a short laugh. ‘So I could hear.’

Makoto places the book in his book bag before looking up at his dad.

‘Well, we’d better get going,’ he says, and turns to leave.

Rei nods in return with a smiles and Nagisa waves his arms around excitedly.

‘Makoto! You've got to remember to come back okay! I’ll tell you another story.’

‘Okay,’ Makoto smiles back, and walks out if the library with the weight of the book bag thumping lightly against his leg.

 

\---

 

In the evening it’s a lot quieter and the weather has gone from its frostiness back to its usual bearable coldness. Haru shifts his legs so they don’t go numb; the stone beneath him is colder than the air around him. He starts to feel a familiar tingle and gives up, unfolds his legs and dips them into the fluorescent river.

The forest is dark and the animals around are silent - only the soft sighs of the trees unloading their purple leaves can be heard. The moonlight shines through the patches of the trees onto the black river beneath him. He shifts his legs to create small waves, and it’s then when he can feel fish nibbling at his toes.

The catfish rise to the top of the river, their skin and scales glowing with a luminescent orange shine. They start swimming up the river against the current, dipping down towards the bottom of river and up to the top again. Small bubbles float up and burst with a small ‘pop’. They light up the black river and Haru softly exhales as he watches them.

There’s nothing but an audible gasp next to him, and he turns to look at Makoto.

‘Do you like it?’ he asks quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

His face lights up with a warm glow that Haru concludes is half from the fish, half from his own excitement. Makoto nods, his green eyes shining with wonder.

There’s something that unclenches in Haru’s stomach, something that’s settled there since they met the umbrella. This place is an unspoken apology for him.

‘You came here because you knew I’d follow you,’ Makoto smiles, and it’s the first time Haru feels the intensity of his stare.

He doesn’t reply, because it’s true.

Makoto leans his shoulder against Haru’s and gives him a light bump.

‘Thanks,’ he murmurs his voice quieter.

Haru snorts, and goes back to watching the fish. Makoto’s a weird kid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a longer time to write haha, but it's a little longer this time. ;u;
> 
> Hopefully I'll get time over christmas break to write some more! My graphics Unit 1 is nearly done so that'll definitley clear up a lot of time.
> 
> I hope you guys have a wonderful christmas and a great new year!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You going?’ Haru mumbles sleepily.
> 
> ‘Yeah,’ he whispers. ‘Thanks for having me over Haru-chan.’
> 
> Haru grumbles at the endearment but gets up anyway and walks Makoto to the door.
> 
> ‘See you,’ he says and pats Makoto’s chest in a weird fashion. Makoto has to stifle a giggle as Haru is still so obviously half-sleep.
> 
> He says good bye and starts to make his way back home.

It’s a bright morning when Makoto’s realises it’s a school morning. The sun seems to have sensed his nervousness and warmed the landscape instead, as a quiet gesture of encouragement. He’s dropped off at Iwatobi Elementary school by his mother, and when he says goodbye he’s proud of the fact that he manages to keep a smile on his face. Instead he kisses her on the cheek and squeezes her hand tightly.

Keeping his head down, he walks by some of the kids in his class without being noticed, and he takes his seat next to the window. He hasn’t entirely managed to slip in unnoticed because he can see Katsuo catch sight of him and watches as his face turns pale. Katsuo turns around abruptly, hunches over, and starts whispering hurriedly to Fumiko.

Makoto stares at his desk for a minute, and tries to block out the conversations going on between other children.

It doesn’t work though because he can still hear snippets of their conversation, ‘ _he’s alright_ ,’ and ‘ _just leave him alone_ ,’

He feels his throat closing up and turns quickly to the boy next to him.

‘Hello,’ he manages to push out in a rush. ‘Good morning.’

The boy’s head turns and his eyes widen as he give him a one over.

‘Hey,’ he replies slowly. He doesn’t say anything else until Makoto continues to stare at him.

The boy gives a start as if he’s been snapped out of a daydream and bends forward. He already looks more animated compared to when he first saw him.

‘Oh! Oh yeah,’ he leans on his arm and gives him an impish grin. ‘I’m Rin, Rin Matsuoka.’

Relieved, he starts talking to him, determined to block out the other two children. Thankfully, Rin talks easily, and Makoto finds he doesn’t have to say much to keep the conversation going.

Halfway through the conversation Makoto looks around the classroom and notices Katsuo and Fumiko have gone.

‘Oh,’ he mutters, letting out a relieved sigh.

Rin stares at him for a moment before asking him to spend lunch together. Not wanting to be left alone, Makoto agrees.

‘I transferred here recently too,’ Rin confesses. ‘So I kinda understand how you’re feeling. But if you feel like I’m bothering you, you can tell me to leave.’

Makoto rushes to assure him that he really is not bothering him.

‘Oh,’ Rin smiles, the relief apparent on his face. ‘That’s great.’

It’s only then when they’re disrupted by a high-pitched shout of ‘ _Mako-chan!?_ ’ and Makoto discovers he goes to the same school as Nagisa.

The blonde easily sidles up to Makoto and grins even wider when he sees Rin.

‘Mako-chan I thought I might see you here!’

‘You did?’

Nagisa laughs and leans into Makoto’s shoulder. ‘There _is_ only one elementary school around here y’know.’

‘Oh. That’s true.’ Makoto replies laughing sheepishly.

‘And Rin-chan I haven’t seen you in _ages_. Swimming just hasn’t been the same without you.’

Nagisa has sidled up to them so closely that Makoto is pressed right up to Rin, and feels him tense at the statement.

‘What are you talking about? I haven’t been gone that long.’ He jokes, and leans forward to poke Nagisa in the cheek. ‘You’d better not have lost your form!’

With that, Nagisa lights up and begins to tell Rin all about how his form has actually been _improving_ and that he would _know_ that if he wouldn’t stop being ill and missing school all the time.

When Makoto mentions he hasn’t joined a club yet they turn towards him with such interest he's almost glad that the registration bell rings and Nagisa's ushered out of the classroom. He doesn't leave without giving them a smile and a wave though, and Makoto waves back.

Makoto goes home that day with too much knowledge about the school pool’s interior, a new friend and smile on his face.

\- - -

‘Makoto, that’s not fair.’

‘But Haru...’

‘I need the blue too.’

‘I’m nearly done!’

‘The pencil’s almost run out.’

‘Nnnn,’

Makoto shifts his sketchpad closer towards himself, and hurries his sketching up. It’s still not finished but he feels Haru’s piercing gaze on him so he hands the blue colouring pencil over without another complaint.

Haru takes the crayon deftly and starts drawing on his own sketchpad, his arm creating circular arcs.

Slowly, Makoto sees clouds form on the page, and once Haru is done, he switches to a darker pencil to shade. A blue sky appears with smalls stars sprinkled across the page – Haru is _really_ good at drawing.

Makoto looks down at his own drawing and crinkles his nose in distaste.

A wonky Haru looks up at him with a pointy nose and eyes that have been coloured in too much.

Glum, he picks up a green pencil and figures he can at least make the ground Haru’s standing on look nice.

‘What _are_ you drawing?’

Makoto grabs the sketchbook into a death-hug and shakes his head at Haru's bemused face.

‘It’s bad!’

‘Let me see.’

‘It’s really _really_ bad!’

Haru scoffs, annoyed. ‘You’ve seen mine.’

Makoto makes a scene of acting put-off, but eventually relents under Haru’s gaze. He hands over his sketchpad, and tries not to look Haru in the eye.

When Haru doesn’t speak, Makoto sneaks a quick glance and sees his face blank.

Slowly, Haru looks up.

‘Who _is_ this?’ he says, his forehead creasing.

Indignation courses through Makoto and before he can stop himself he blurts out ‘It’s _you_!’

Realising what he’s just said he clamps his hand over his mouth, but the words have already been spoken.

‘Me?’ Haru asks incredulously.

Indeed, as he looks down at the picture he can see Makoto’s finger point to a crudely drawn person with blue eyes. He makes out another person to be an elderly person with a boy next to her who’s-

'Makoto?'

Makoto seems to notice who he's talking about and quietens down, embarrassed.

'Yeah, that's me.'

Haru, Makoto and Grandma. They're all holding hands in long line with off-centre smiles drawn on, apart from Makoto's own smile which seems to have been rubbed out multiple times. It doesn't really look good, Haru thinks. He glances at his own drawing of the sky. Not as good as his, anyway.

'A-anyway, give it back' Makoto huffs, and Haru realises he's been looking at it for a while. Makoto makes to take it back but Haru, whose arms are longer, holds it out of reach.

'Can I have it?' he asks.

Makoto pauses, confusion and embarrassment flush through his face.

'I- but - why?' he ends up asking.

'I like it,' Haru replies simply.

Stopping for a moment, he wiggles his foot out from underneath him so he’s sitting down properly, and pulls his own drawing out of his sketchpad.

'Here,' he says, handing it over.

'You can have mine. So it's a fair trade.'

Makoto looks like he's about to say something again, but he's interrupted as Grandma slides open the door. They both look up expectantly and rush to stand up when they see what she's holding.

'Watermelon!'

’Slow down,’ she huffs, and motions with her spare hand. They both sit down obediently and watch her as she sets the plates down. Makoto waits for Haru to take a slice before he does, and once he takes one he bites in.

Haru munches slowly, careful not to get juice anywhere.

‘How come we have watermelons now?’ he asks, thinking about the season. It’s too cold for watermelon to be on the market.

‘We have a greenhouse at the back of the garden Haru,’ she replies, taking a slice herself as she sits down with them.

She asks them what they’ve been doing so far, and Haru obediently shows her Makoto’s drawing while Makoto whips out Haru’s drawing with more enthusiasm. As she leans over to look at both of them, he looks again at her white hair that curls down, like wisps of mist. She notices his staring, and he quickly averts his eyes shyly.

‘It looks soft,’ he confesses when she raises an eyebrow.

Smiling, she asks him whether he wants to touch her hair. He nods and Haru, not wanting to be left out, says he wants to too.

She laughs at their enthusiasm and tells them to wash their hands first, so they quickly chomp down the rest of the watermelon slices.

When they’ve finished eating they start combing each other’s hair, Makoto doing Haru’s, and Haru doing Grandma’s. When Makoto comments how smooth Haru’s hair is, Haru pokes him in the stomach, reducing him to a giggling mess. Not wanting to be left without an attack plan, Makoto tickles Haru as well and is delighted to find he has the same weakness.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in a tickle war, and after tiring each other out they fall asleep on the tatami mat with worn-out smiles fading on their faces.

\- - -

Makoto’s woken up gently by Grandma, who tells him it might be time to go home now. He looks outside and can see the sun setting, its orange rays seeping into the darkened room. He looks down at himself and he can see that his hand is clenching Haru’s shirt. Embarrassed, he lets go – it must’ve happened when they fell asleep.

He is less embarrassed when he realises Haru’s leg has been draped over his stomach the entire time though. Makoto tries to lift Haru’s leg off discreetly, but manages to wake him up despite his efforts.

‘You going?’ Haru mumbles sleepily.

‘Yeah,’ he whispers. ‘Thanks for having me over Haru-chan.’

Haru grumbles at the endearment but gets up anyway and walks Makoto to the door.

‘See you,’ he says and pats Makoto’s chest in a weird fashion. Makoto has to stifle a giggle as Haru is still so obviously half-sleep.

He says good bye and starts to make his way back home.

\- - -

The street is quiet with only the wind passing by his ears. The sunset has dripped shades of purple into its amber waves. He takes a deep breath, feeling light-headed from the atmosphere and his earlier happiness.

Whilst walking up the stairs he sees an old man start walking down. The old man’s feet snag on one of the steps and before he can even think he moves in front of him to catch him. Cloth covers his vision and he lets out a low _‘oomph,’_ before steadying himself.

‘S-sorry!’ he apologises, and quickly makes to move off the old man. ‘Are you okay?’

 _‘Urgh_ ,’ comes a reedy voice.

Makoto blinks at the old man in front of him, who even when standing up only reaches his nose. His face is squished and elongated into a gourd-shape, and his skin reminds Makoto of the texture of mussels.

A silken kimono drapes over his droopy body and he folds his hands over in a polite gesture. His skin is folded over his eyes and he tries to get a good look at Makoto.

‘What is your name boy?’ he asks, rubbing the wrinkles between his knuckles.

‘Oh,’ Makoto takes a step back stumbling. ‘I’m Makoto.’

‘Makoto,’ the old man replies, twirling his name in his mouth like fine wine. ‘I’ll have to remember to thank you later. But for now I have a party to attend.’

 _Party?_ Makoto thinks. He looks too old to even walk but his thoughts soon change as he sees the old man sprint down the stairs with odd accuracy.

He doesn’t remember seeing him around before.

‘Makoto?’ a familiar voice breaks him out of his reverie.

He turns around to see his mum at the top of the stairs, and rushes to walk up to her

‘Oh, Makoto!’ she says surprised.

‘I thought you were at a friend’s house?’

‘I was! Um…’ he pauses for a moment, and points down the street. ‘His house is just down the stairs.’

She looks puzzled.

‘What have you been doing over there?’ his mother asks, confused.

‘I was playing with Haru-chan, we drew and ate watermelons and,’ he turns around, looking for him.

His eyes adjust to the darkness and finds Haru sitting on the porch. He gives a little wave.

‘See?’ he beams ‘There his is.’

His mother is quiet for a moment, and Makoto looks up to see what’s wrong.

‘Honey,’ she starts hesitantly.

‘There’s no one there.’

His smile slips from his face as quickly as it grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, I totally forgot to end the last chap on a cliffhanger, so here you go.
> 
> Oh wow this took a while ^^; My vaguely consistent updates are probably going to slow down as I've really got to study this year (but I'm free like all summer so I'll hopefully pick this up around then). Each time I research I end up learning about more yokai and wanting to put them in - I keep having to hold myself back!
> 
> But, yeah! Thank you for reading so far! ^o^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Here you go. Um… you can wear it on your way back home.’
> 
> Rin’s eyes soften and the sunlight frames his face in such a way that this time, his smile eases Makoto’s nerves.
> 
> ‘Thank you,’ he says quietly, as he climbs back onto his bicycle.

‘Haru?’

It’s only until the third utterance of Haru’s name that he notices he’s being called.

‘Yes?’

He turns and he can see his grandma’s face, all her wrinkles stretched on her forehead with worry.

‘You keep looking out of the window,’ she prompts.

Blinking, he stares outside again. It’s gotten dark, and all he can see is the black foliage of the trees in the distance.

‘I haven’t seen Makoto come around in a while,’ she continues.

At that Haru frowns.

‘He has other friends,’ he replies curtly.

His grandma stops drawing, and leaves it at that.

 

\---

 

Makoto hasn't seen Haru in the past two weeks and indeed he hasn't had the _time_ to.  His days now are spent chasing Nagisa around the pool (more like shuffling around because he doesn't want to slip), and trying to swim after Rin. Despite being a bit taller and having longer arm reach he lacks the experience Rin has and at the end of each club session he’s left exhausted. His legs always feel like jelly but he’s keeping up with Nagisa though, and that’s a thought that cheers him up.

One day after club activities, he finishes early and waits outside for Rin to finish. It’s then when he hears a quiet, raspy croak come next to the bench he’s sitting on. Slowly, he looks behind the bench and sees a small kappa the same size as him lying on the floor. Its scaly limbs are spread haphazardly, and its webbed, thumbless hands dig into the dirt. Makoto turns away quickly: its elastic body reeks of fish.

 _Ignore it_ , he thinks.

It’s only when he hears a feeble cry of ‘ _help_ ,’ that he turns towards it again, worried.

‘ _Wa...aater_ ,’ it caws out, and Makoto fumbles with the clasps of his sports bag. He takes out his water bottle and pours over the kappa. It sits up quickly, and catches most of it with the dish on top of its head.

‘Thank you,’ the kappa says. ‘You’re a kind human.’ It blinks a little owlishly, and crawls back into the hedge behind him.

Interacting with yokai hasn't done him any good, Makoto thinks glumly. He’d meant to ignore it but… it had asked for help.

‘Maaaakoto!’

He recognises Rins voice and starts to move towards him.

‘I thought you’d left without me!’ Rin huffs in mock annoyance.

‘I just decided to wait outside for today.’

‘It looks pretty sunny, doesn't it? Still kinda cold though.’

Rin takes out his bicycle but makes no move to ride it. It’s one of those days where Nagisa is picked up by his mother instead, and only Makoto and Rin are left behind. He waits until Makoto walks up to where he is, looking worn out and with his hands tightened at his sides. Normally they walk up to the end of the road and then part ways. This time, they don’t.

‘Do you want a ride?’ Rin asks.

Makoto’s eyes widen.

‘I-I’m okay!’

‘You’re tired right? C’mon, I know it takes you a bit to walk to your house.’ He swings his leg around the bike and waves his arm with a motion of ‘come on’.

Hesitantly, Makoto climbs on.

‘Put your arms around here,’ Rin pats his sides.

‘Okay, Rin,’ he says softly, and places his hands carefully around his waist

‘Hold on tight! I wouldn't want you to fall off!’

He can’t see his face, but even still Makoto knows Rin’s smiling. It’s only when Rin sets off at a quick speed that Makoto realises he wasn't joking, and tightens his grip. It’s a windy afternoon, and after starting, Rin slows down to an almost leisurely pace. Makoto presses his cheek against his back.

‘...Thank you Rin.’

‘It’s no problem.’

 _It is though_ , Makoto thinks. He can feel it when they have to go up a incline and Rin has to pedal twice as hard. He doesn't seem tired at all unlike Makoto who feels worn out from swimming so often.

‘It’s hard to begin with,’ Rin starts. ‘Swimming, I mean. You’ll get better.’

Makoto laughs and gives Rin’s waist a squeeze.

‘O-oi! I’m serious, okay! You work hard … so you’ll be fine. But make sure not just to work by yourself okay? Swimming’s better with other people.’

At that Makoto lets out a breath he doesn't know he’s been holding.

‘Sure,’ he says, quieter.

When they arrive at Makoto’s street Rin steps off and leans against his foot.

‘Oof. Almost ran over this.’

Makoto cocks his head to the side to see what Rin is talking about.

‘Oh! That’s my key-chain!’

‘Really?’ Rin bends forward to pick it up and hands it over to Makoto. ‘You’re kind of an air-head aren't you?’

‘It must’ve fallen off in the morning,’ Makoto says, thumbing the worn dolphin key-chain.

Rin looks up at the string of stairs above him.

‘You’re gonna have to walk up those steps yourself I’m afraid.’

‘It’s alright - thank you for taking me this far.’ Makoto shifts his leg to the side and slides off the bicycle onto the floor.

‘Which one’s your house?’

‘That one,’ he points upwards.

‘The one near the Nanase's?’ Rin asks, surprised.

‘Yeah.’

Rin grips his bicycle’s handles, and his hands quiver a little.

‘...Rin?’

‘Eh, it’s a little cold.’ It’s a moment where Rin’s usual grin seems out of place compared to usual. His smile fades when he notices Makoto doesn't smile back, and they both look at each other quietly.

Makoto looks away and unzips his jumper.

‘What are you doing?’ Rin asks, confused.

‘Here you go. Um… you can wear it on your way back home.’

Rin’s eyes soften and the sunlight frames his face in such a way that this time, his smile eases Makoto’s nerves.

‘Thank you,’ he says quietly, as he climbs back onto his bicycle. He looks down at the ground for a moment, pulling the jumper’s neckline down a little. ’Take care of yourself, okay?’

‘Y-You too!’ Makoto waves hurriedly as Rin starts to cycle.

‘ _Idioooot!_ It’s you I’m worried about!’ Rin’s laughter comes to him in waves.

Embarrassed, Makoto shouts back.

‘ _You don’t need to beeeee!_ ’

Makoto watches him with a smile on his face until Rin takes a corner and he can’t see him anymore. Sighing, he turns to walk up the stone stairs quickly, goosebumps already forming on his arms.

He hears a quiet ‘meow’ whilst walking, but ignores it and carries on.

 

\---

 

Makoto almost shouts when he sees Haru in his bedroom.

His light is turned off, and he can make Haru out to be sitting on his bed by the light of the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling.

‘W-what are you doing here?’ he asks, nervous.

‘Waiting to talk to you,’ Haru replies, non-perturbed by his response.

‘I… There’s nothing to talk about.’

‘Yes there is. You’ve been ignoring me.’

Makoto says nothing in reply, and holds onto his arm tightly.

‘You have,’ Haru states again, softer this time. ‘Why?’

For a moment again he’s quiet.

'...Is it because you have other friends now?'

‘No,' Makoto replies firmly. 'It's not that. It's just... you lied to me Haru.’

This time it’s Haru that goes silent.

‘...Not really,’ he replies, looking away.

‘I thought you were real,’ Makoto says, rising. ‘I thought-’

‘How am I not real?’ Haru cuts in, and places his hand on Makoto’s arm. ‘I can touch you.’

‘That’s not the same Haru. I-I don’t know,’ Makoto slumps dejectedly. ‘I thought … I thought you were like me. A human that could see ghosts. But .... no one can see you apart from me.’

It’s at that comment where Makoto realises what he’s said and he looks up at Haru.

‘Grandma’s real,’ Haru replies softly, and he can see Makoto’s grip lax a little. His shoulders are still hunched and his eyes are tinged with red, with his small lips pressed tightly together. It’s such a contrast to the smiling face Haru’s used to; Makoto looks like he’s about to cry and Haru feels a flush of heat constrict his chest.

He draws his hand closer to Makoto’s back and flinches, before he strengthens his resolve and completes the motion.

‘I’m sorry,’ he says, his voice sounding thick and muffled.  ‘I should have told you earlier. It’s … you were the first person to see me. I didn’t ...’ _Know how to act. Know what to do. Know how to tell you._

Makoto draws his hands around Haru’s waist and leans into the hug.

'I know.'

He knows why Makoto feels this way. It’s not something he can fix, nor does he know about why there are only a small amount of people who can see. But the few weeks he’s spent sitting by Makoto’s side has given him an ease of being that only his Grandma has, and he doesn't want to let that go.

'Still,' mutters Haru, 'sorry.'

‘Apology accepted,’ he mumbles against Haru’s chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaghgh. this was so hard to write (that end scene with Haru! I ended up re-writing it a few times ;o;) it's really rough ... but i did say i'd upload something around now ... I'll probably edit some of it around summer but... at least they're friends now?
> 
> for those of you that haven't heard, this is going to be the last update until late june due to revision & exams (fuuuuun times). I'll pick it up back then! :D


	6. Chapter 6

There’s a feeling of giddiness that overcomes him sometimes, when he hangs around Haru’s house. It’s quite different from the over-exuberant joy Nagisa makes him feel or the jostled-up nervous excitement Rin incites within him.

No, with Haru, it’s something that comes in slow bursts, like one of those hard boiled sweets you suck on until you reach the center, where a citrus taste attacks your tongue. It reminds him of standing in the ocean, feeling the waves rhythmically surge past his legs, and in a similar way his feelings for Haru sometimes come in small pulses leaving him with the need to absent-mindedly touch him.

It’s something that happened today, with Makoto lying down, resting his head on Haru’s stomach. Thankfully, it's something that has been pushed to the back of his mind as he's focused on the book in front of him.

Haru watches him, and Makoto is all but absorbed in his book. This time it's Beauty and the Beast, a story Nagisa had recommended he read. Haru takes a deep breath in, watches his stomach inflate alongside Makoto’s head. He holds it there for as long as he can before he releases his breath, watching Makoto’s head fall lower and lower.

Haru wonders, sometimes, if he's in the way. It's selfish of him, he's realised to want to be a part of Makoto's world - more so when it's a physical world he himself cannot reside in. If he knew Nagisa, if he could talk to his friends he could feel so much more tethered to Makoto, yet as it stands the link between them feels more like it's made of string than steel.

 _I don't even know much about him_ , he muses. Outside their meetings Makoto lives a life he has no part of.  _It's only fair,_  Haru supposes. _I guess Makoto doesn't know much about me either._

Still, he doesn't quite know how to bridge the gap between them.

Makoto still seems focused on the story, and Haru gives his cheek a quick poke.

‘Hm? What is it?’ Makoto tilts his head upwards.

He quickly sneaks his arm over Makoto’s stomach, and pulls him closer.

‘…Haru?’

He hopes he can convey his feelings non-verbally, but he knows he has to try to speak, if only to help him understand Makoto better.

‘That time… before,’ he starts. Makoto looks up at him expectantly.

He feels his heartbeat jump, nervous for the first time in a while. He looks, away, unsure how to continue.

‘At the well,’ he says.

Makoto reaches up and pokes his cheek until Haru looks back at him.

‘You want to know what happened.’ Makoto asks softly. Haru looks at him, and instead of the expected unease, he sees a small smile.

‘There isn’t much to say. I was hanging out with a group of friends. There were rumours that the back garden was haunted - um, sorry, we were trespassing…’

Haru says nothing, but gives a nod.

‘I think Katsuo wanted to surprise me. I don’t really like scary stuff so I… ended up tripping over the bucket when he pushed me. I fell into the well, and well, you helped me out.’

At this point he looks back up at Haru and gives a laugh.

‘You have a really scary expression Haru-chan.’

‘Pfft. For a good reason.’

‘I’m okay now, though. I have Nagisa and Rin. And you of course.’

Satisfied with his explanation, Haru goes back to staring at the wall, whilst Makoto begins to read his book again. He begins to draw his hand through Makoto’s hair. Makoto leans into the touch giving a content sigh and Haru feels a rush of affection towards the boy. It's okay. They've got time to learn more about each other, and as long as Makoto is willing to talk to him, so is Haru.

‘You should’ve pretended to haunt them,’ he says suddenly.

‘What?’

‘They didn’t see me pull you out. You could’ve pretended to follow them around as a ghost for a day or two.'

‘Haru!’

‘ _Ooooooooh_ ,’ he trills, tickling Makoto’s sides.

He bursts out laughing, and Haru only stops when Makoto thwacks him over the head with his book.

‘Let me finish the story,’ he says good-naturedly.

Haru complies and stays silent, continuing to play with his hair until he has to leave.

 

\--- 

 

Once Makoto’s left, Haru spends some more time lying down, but it’s not as comfortable without Makoto lying with him. The boy’s almost like a portable heater. He thinks for a moment, then decides to run a bath instead to make up for the absence of heat. Once it's filled up, he sinks down, giving a contented sigh.

‘E-excuse me?’

A croak comes from behind the shōji screens and Haru almost gets up to slide it open immediately before realising his unwillingness to get out of the bath. Sulkingly, he does drag himself out and gives the water a forlorn look before opening the door.

'What is it?'

The kappa hiding behind it seems startled, but it soon starts to speak again.

‘Excuse me! Is this the Nanase residence?’

‘…Yes.’

‘I couldn’t help notice as he was leaving, but I assume his presence here means you are acquainted with the boy named Makoto Tachibana?’

Haru’s eyes narrow and he glares at the kappa in front of him.

‘Why? Have you been following him? What do you want from him?’

‘Oh no, he just – it d-doesn’t seem like he likes yokai, and I didn’t want to scare him… but… he’s helped me out a lot and I just…’

Haru stares at him discernibly before giving a snort. He walks back to his bath and sinks in again.

‘He’s too kind for his own good.’

The kappa nods his head quickly.

‘Oh yes! He gave me some water when I was feeling dried out, and he tops me up with his water bottle sometimes when he sees me – he really is a nice boy.’

Haru submerges his head half down into the water, blowing a few bubbles. He's not really sure where the kappa is going with this but when he looks at it he can see the same glint in it's eyes that his grandma often remarks he has when he sees water.

'....Do you want to come in?' he offers.

The kappa looks happy, and Haru moves his legs to accommodate it.

‘….so? What is it you want?’

The kappa pinches his cheeks, a movement which Haru finds strange.

‘He's done a lot for me, and I want to help him, but I don’t really know how. I saw you and I thought you might know.’

Haru lets out a sigh. Help Makoto, huh…

A thought crosses his mind, and he beckons the kappa over.

‘I have an idea.’

 

\--- 

 

The next morning Makoto sees the kappa on his way to school, and is ready to share his water bottle again. This time however, the kappa has wrapped its scaly arms around a bucket of water is trying to walk along the pavement, albeit at a slower pace.

 _Oh_ , Makoto thinks.  _He must’ve decided to bring his own water._

‘Do you need any help?’ he asks.

‘I’m okay.’ The kappa replies, and continues struggling to walk.

'Um, if you change your mind later on, you can ask me.'

Makoto looks up and he can see Katsuo across the street, waiting at the traffic lights. When they cross, he thinks he can hear him say  _weirdo_ , but the wind carries the word away as quickly as it delivered it.

He probably did look weird talking to nobody, and Makoto reminds himself to be more aware of his surroundings when talking to yokai.

He makes nothing of the incident until during third period, were he sees the kappa sneak into his room at the same time his teacher walks in. It’s still carrying the bucket, but Makoto notes the water level has gone down a bit. He feels uneasy and looks around – no one has noticed it.

He thinks about trying to call its name out but there are people around and they’ll hear – he doesn’t want to make the same mistake twice so he settles for trying to catch the kappa’s eyes.

It doesn’t look in his direction, but instead lifts the bucket up on a student’s desk. With dawning horror, Makoto realises it’s Katsuo’s. He stares even more intently at them now, but it’s Katsuo, not the kappa who turns around and makes eye contact with him.

The kappa tips the bucket over, and the water spills down, drenching Katsuo’s front.

He gives a shout and draws his chair back hastily, which lets everyone see his soiled trousers.

The class bursts into laughter, many commenting that Katsuo looks like he’s wet himself. The teacher tells him to be careful with his water bottle, and the boy doesn’t even protest that he wasn’t holding one, but runs out to the nurse’s office to get changed.

‘Did you get him?’ the bucket asks.

The kappa nods, but before Makoto can say anything he turns around, and with the bucket comparably lighter it leaves a lot quicker than it came.

 

\---

 

Later, when he goes to visit Haru again, whilst telling him about the incident in surprise, he doesn’t fail to notice the glint in Haru’s eyes, nor the twitch in the corner of his lips.

‘Haru.’

‘What is it?’

Makoto stares at him in such a way that Haru _knows_ he’s been caught, that Makoto knows he was involved somehow in the incident.

‘Haru-chan, that was  _mean_.’

Haru stares at him incredulously.

‘Makoto, he pushed you into a well.’ Haru pauses for a moment. ‘He’s not bothering you now, is he?’

‘No,’ sighs Makoto. Katsuo seems to have been thoroughly weirded out, and now goes out of his way to avoid him.

‘Besides, I’m okay now, remember. I don’t hang out with him anymore.’

‘Good.’

Makoto thinks for a moment, trying to remember what he came to talk to Haru about in the first place.

‘Oh yeah, I came to say I won’t be able to come around tomorrow. I’m going to a sleepover at Nagisa's.'

‘Okay.’

‘Don’t throw any water on them.’

‘I won’t unless they push you in a well.’

‘Haru!’

Haru pauses for a moment while Makoto pulls his rucksack across his shoulders. He feels the urge to ask if he could come too, if he could meet Makoto's friends despite them not being able to meet him.

'Haru?' Makoto asks, looking at him.

'...Nothing. Have fun.'

Makoto turns around and gives him that familiar smile of his and waves goodbye.

 

\--- 

 

Makoto spends a long time worrying about what would make an appropriate gift to give to Nagisa, but in the end he settles for some melon pan bread. He looks at his clock and heads of early to make it to Tamura's shop on time.  _Melon bread is a good choice_ , he thinks.  _Then we can share it with each other_. He still can't really believe he's going to a sleepover - his first one. His excitement starts flaring up again, and he has to actively try and stop himself from bobbing up and down again while waiting for Tamura to wrap his bread up.

'Oi, Makoto!'

He turns to see Rin at the bottom of the stone stairs and gives a wave. Rin grins and gives him a nod back, his hands holding two shopping bags. He starts to climb but ends up tripping up over one of the steps with a quick hiss. His bags clatter against the floor and he holds his arm tightly - Makoto runs towards him ignoring Tamura's reminder about his bread.

'Yeesh,' grunts Rin when Makoto makes it to him. 'That was embarrassing.'

'No, um,' Makoto searches in his hoodie and pats his pockets. 'I've done that before...'

He gives a quite _'aha!'_ when he finds a battered plaster in his trouser pocket. He's kept one there ever since his fall near Haru. He shoos Rin's hand away from his arm and places the plaster neatly on the graze.

'There you go - wait, why are you crying? Does it really hurt?' Makoto asks, his pitch rising the more questions he asks.

'No!' Rin objects but his watering eyes say otherwise. 'Just - why are you so - urgh,' he groans, covering his face with his other arm.

Makoto doesn't know what to say - maybe his arm hurts a lot or maybe he's crying about something other than that. He doesn't seem to want to speak, so Makoto just pats his back while Rin tries to hide his sniffles. Slowly, he quietens down and rubs his eyes.

'Go get your bread dummy.'

 

 - - - 

 

Nagisa's house is a small and clean, with a modern feel to it. The rooms are decorated with many plants, from ferns in the corner of the living room, to the mint and rosemary growing in the kitchen; and when Rin comments upon it Rei starts explaining all the health benefits houseplants bring. Nagisa's room by some ordained rule is completely different, with furry lilac carpets and bright fairy lights strung around the walls. Makoto notes that all his clothes have been folded over his chair and wonders whether Rei had nagged him to tidy up before they came over.

There's only three of them, so they spend the afternoon building jigsaws with pictures of various dog breeds and playing Jenga. When Nagisa complains that he keeps losing, they give up and decide to use the bricks to create small houses, and tall towers. Makoto shows him the melon bread and Rin brings out his strawberry soda when they're finished and Nagisa all but squeals with glee.

When they all settle down on their laid-out futons, food all eaten, it is Nagisa that sets the conversation, moving from topic to topic. Makoto doesn't say much, not from discomfort but from the joy he gets from watching Rin talk about swimming or Nagisa talking about all the strawberry-related desserts he sometimes backs with his dad. He is less enthusiastic when the conversation turns to telling scary stories, and upon a very detailed description of a ghost story he ends up grabbing Nagisa's shirt and hiding his face. He realises what he's done when there's a pause in the conversation, and he pulls back flushed, muttering a quiet 'sorry.' 

Nagisa stares at him before laughing. 'It's okay Makoto. Hey, that actually reminds me, sorry if I kick or hug you in my sleep - I'm kind of clingy.'

And with that he latches onto Rins arm.

Rin looks up at Nagisa, confused.

'I thought you only do that when you're asleep?'

Nagisa gives him a sly wink.

'I'm starting  _early_  Rin-chan.'

Makoto starts laughing hard and Rin gives him an embarrassed jab in the stomach. He looks over at Nagisa nuzzling his head into Rin's shoulder and rests his head there too, earning a flustered _'oi!'_ from him. He lays his head on the pillow and smiles up at Rin.

'You okay?' he asks.

Rin gives a huff. 'Yeah. Just-' he cuts off quickly.

'What is it?'

'Nothin,' Rin mumbles, and pats Makoto's head. 'Go to sleep.'

 

\---

 

He doesn't know quite what wakes him up in the middle of the night - maybe it's the wind blowing through the slightly opened window, the cold resulting from Nagisa tugging at the covers, or the continual howls of dogs at night. He blinks, eyes focusing on the bright glowing fairy lights that shine comfortingly above him and remind him of home. Just as he turns closer to Nagisa for warmth from being unable to tug the covers from his vice-tight grip, he hears a soft mutter across him.

Rin is holding Nagisa's other arm, and his chest is rising up and down unevenly. His eyebrows are pinched together - Makoto touches his forehead lightly and feels the sweat underneath.

'Rin,' Makoto mutters, his voice drier than expected. 'Rin are you okay?'

Rin doesn't respond until Makoto makes to shake his shoulder.

'Haru,' Rin whimpers, his eyes wet, 'H-haru.'

Makoto withdraws his hand like he's been burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;; well this was a long due update ha ha...  
> Good news! I've finished exams (I actually started working on this chapter the day I finished oops). It took a while to actually finish the chap just because I end up looking over paragraphs and re-writing them ^^;;  
> I'm never 100% satisfied with my writing (i feel like i focus too much on dialogue orz) but I guess at this point because I haven't written in a while the point is just to write, write and write a lot.
> 
> EDIT - 24/7 - I'll be only holiday with no laptop till the 14th August (I will end up writing, it'll just be by hand ^^;) This means the next chapter might take a little longer than I expected orz


End file.
